


Movie night

by Kattramen



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattramen/pseuds/Kattramen
Summary: it's horror movie night, unlike yourself a certain white-haired demon doesn't enjoy them as much. Aka Mammon has a nightmare after watching a scary movie and now demands to be held.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 190





	Movie night

Thoughts of tonight mull over your brain as you try to remember how exactly you got into this situation, with a shirtless demon, clung to your middle sleeping like a baby. Puzzle pieces click into place as your brain starts to wake up, horror movie night. That's how it started, now you and everyone else know Mammon doesn't like horror movies, but being the stubborn little bull he is Mammon has no intention of letting anyone have anything else to hold against him. you find it rather cute when he gets so worked up during movies, it makes the experience more enjoyable. At least to you, the other brothers aren't fond of his sniveling and like to use it against him. 

Tonight Levi pulled out one of the hatchet series, something you aren't too big of a fan of. You told the boys that were gonna sit this one out because the gore makes you nauseous, oh God you left him there all alone didn't you. He probably got so freaked out that he gave himself nightmares about having to chop his own leg off to save his loved ones. He came in about an hour ago, sweaty and panicked you aren't sure if he had a nightmare or if this was the way he returned from the movie itself, his clothing choice made you believe the former. 

You had been asleep when he came in and you thanked your past self for choosing to put Pajamas on last night, you woke to him sitting at the foot of your bed, head leaned up against your hand. "Mammon..?" He flinches back much like a startled animal, "Hey. It's just me.." He visibly relaxes "whatcha doin' down there..? you can come up here.." He takes the invitation almost immediately. you drape the covers over him and he keeps a foot between you two, too nervous to touch. Taking the initiative you casually mention you're cold, "if only there were a nice, strong, handsome demon to keep me warm." And for the first time tonight, he spoke.

"Well. I can't go havin' ya freeze on me.." As if he was walking on eggshells, he scooted closer ever so carefully looking up every once in a while to see if you had changed your mind. Eventually, he stopped a few inches short of you, not quite touching but close enough to feel each other's body heat. Unsatisfied by this you tug his chest flush to yours "I shoulda warned ya, I'm a cuddler Mammon." At first, he was a bit shocked and struggled to put his hands on you. Not knowing where was ok to touch and where would get him thrown out, eventually, he settled with wrapping one arm around your waist and one around your shoulder. Though you were pressed up against one of the most dangerous creatures in the 3 worlds, you couldn't help but feel safe. 

"Mammon.." You start

"Mm.." comes from his throat.

You decide he's calm enough now to bring it up "What did you dream about..?"

"…" he pauses, tucking his face into your neck. 

"It's ok. If you aren't comfortable-" he cuts you off before you can finish.

"It was you.." He tested, trying to will the trembling away trying to be strong for you. You rub circles into his small of his back, taking his hand in yours to offer encouraging squeezes. "It was you, I- I could see you. They had you up in a glass tank that was filling with water. I had. I had to c-cut my horns off to save you. I could feel it, it hurt. It hurt so bad MC" he took a shaky breath, "and.. I couldn't even save you. I passed out from the pain. And when I woke up.." He trembles beneath you. 

"Hey. Mammon.., Mammon. Look at me." He glances up at you, tears in his eyes, you wipe them away, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "I'm ok. You're ok. We're ok. I would never get captured by a crazy guy on a scooter. Not when I have the strongest, most handsome demon to protect me." You trace little hearts over his cheeks, you place pepper-like kisses over his eyes "Now calm down. Ok? I'm not going anywhere.." He calms protectively boxing you into his hold, legs wrapped around yours, arms enclosed around your shoulders, you held him back in a similar fashion. 

Somewhere in the night, you both fell asleep, only for you to be awoken by his mumblings about money and buying things, somewhere amongst the ramble you heard your name, the thought of Mammon being greedy for you makes you hot in uncomfortable places and your position isn't helping anything. You take a deep breath and push down the thoughts, a quick glance tells you it's 5, which explains why your up seeing as this is normally the time you get up to pee "Mammon~" you whisper, he grumbles burrowing his face deeper into the crook your neck. You squirm feeling oddly ticklish. "Mammon.." Your hands work their way into his hair, coiling the small strands through your fingers. A deep rumble oozes from his chest, and you suddenly can't find it in yourself to wake him up.. You'll pee later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so soft for scenarios like this, my sweet baby boy..


End file.
